Oxide Station
Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled: |ghost_times = Crash Team Racing: N. Tropy: Oxide: Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled: N. Tropy: 3:30:14 Oxide: 3:27:67 Emperor Velo XXVII: 3:13:12 |previous = Hot Air Skyway |next = Slide Coliseum }}Oxide Station (むじゅうりょく ステーション lit. Non-gravity station in Japanese) is the sixteenth and final race course in Crash Team Racing and Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. It's the track where the boss race against Nitros Oxide takes place, as it is his home track. This is also the final race in the Yellow Gem Cup and the second longest track in the game. All of the letters for the CTR challenge are on jumps, making them harder to get and giving players only three chances at each. This track has a different crate layout compared to all of the other tracks. Instead of weapons, crates are being in rows of four with Wumpa crates placed in strategic points, they replace one of the four weapons crates. There are also no intentional shortcuts on this track; the one unintentional shortcut is close to the part where players must jump through space. After driving through the tunnel, drive up the upcoming ramp and jump to the left. If done correctly, the racer will land on the part of the track that comes after the space jump, giving the player a huge lead. In the original Crash Team Racing, this track is unavailable for multiplayer races but can be raced on in the arcade mode. This is because it is too large and would cause major lag problems when appearing three or four times on a split screen on the PlayStation 1. In ''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'', it is now playable in multiplayer races. Walkthroughs Oxide Station - Trophy Race - Crash Team Racing - 101% Playthrough (Part 19)|Trophy race Oxide Station - Platinum Relic - Crash Team Racing - 101% Playthrough (Part 57)|Relic race Oxide Station - CTR Challenge - Crash Team Racing - 101% Playthrough (Part 41)|CTR race Gallery CTR_Oxide_Station.png|Map of Oxide Station 77561-101.jpg oxidestation_conceptart1.jpg|Concept art 1 oxidestation_conceptart2.jpg|concept art 2 oxidestation_conceptart3.jpg|concept art 3 Trivia *This level allows racers to defy gravity during boost pad jumps for short amounts of time. *This track's music contains elements of the jet pack levels from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back - Rock It and Pack Attack. *This is the only track in the entire game that belongs to a character never seen in a previous Crash game. *The name of the track may be a reference to the science fiction novel Omega Station by Alfred Slote. *This is one of two tracks in Crash Team Racing whose playability in Arcade Mode must be unlocked, the other being Turbo Track, however this is not the case in the PAL version *In The original version of the track, the outside section was completely in outer space whereas in Nitro-Fueled it appears to have landed on the moon with; planets, satellites and power tubes surrounding. *In Nitro-Fueled, the track's design is a mining station on an asteroid, extracting and processing green liquid nitro for car engine.Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Developers React to 47 Minute Speedrun, developer talk References fr:Station Oxide it:Stazione Oxide Category:Race Courses Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Outer Space Levels Category:Citadel City Category:Mechanical Levels Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:CTR Boss Tracks Category:Boss Tracks Category:Places